


Ready When You Are

by Telesilla



Series: This is Not a Game We Play [4]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: D/s, Gen, The Establishment, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster meets his first trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready When You Are

Buster knows he's got a good game face, but he's still sure he looks incredibly nervous as he kneels on the floor in the plain little bedroom assigned to him. He tries to take a deep breath when he hears the footsteps in the hall, but it catches in his throat and he's glad he's supposed to keep his eyes down. 

The footsteps stop at his door and someone--a man--says, "Gerald Dempsey Posey the third. Or Buster. I'm not sure which is better."

Buster hasn't been asked a question, so he waits. 

"Right now, though, it doesn't matter; you don't need a name for this part." Again the man pauses and again, Buster doesn't say anything.

"At least someone's taught you some basic manners," the man says as he walks further into the room. "All right, boy, I'm Master Ethan and I have a question for you: are you ready to begin?"

And just like that, Buster can breathe again and when he speaks, his voice is steady. "Yes, Master Ethan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp ficlet for a tumblr prompt meme. I don't plan on writing the full story of Buster's training, so this is the only glimpse we'll get.


End file.
